Return to the Labyrinth
by JennaSeraph
Summary: Sarah has just defeated Jareth and his labyrinth, or did she?  Rating is probably closer to T but better safe than sorry, I always say.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know that a lot of people will say things like 'this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, blah blah blah…' and I have nothing against people doing that, I just want to say that that isn't what I'm about to say. I will admit it is my first time writing a _**fanfiction**_. It is **not** my first experience writing though. I have published three books, but not many people know of them. I don't mean to sound stuck up, but it's just plain truth. I would love to have your feedback on my writing, and what you think should happen, and if you don't like it, say so! If there is something you think should change, don't worry about insulting me, how can I fix it, if I don't know what it is?

Oh! And before I forget, this picks up right at the end of the movie, the only difference is that Sarah's parents don't get home until after the party.

Any-who, thanks for reading my rant, so on with the story! XD

Chapter One

As Jareth sat on the windowsill he stared into the crystal in his hand and watched Sarah as she tucked Toby into his crib and smiled. The girl was so stubborn, insisting upon giving up all of her dreams just for a babe that, until recently, she hated! It just proved her ability to love, and made him love her all the more for it. She began to sing softly to the babe as he fussed, and he felt his heart wrench in his chest as he recognized the song.

It was the song he had sung to her at the ball…

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart…  


Lucien, his assistant, chose that moment to walk in. "Your Majesty," he said bowing to him.

"Is it ready?" He said, not turning to look at him.

"Yes, sire." Jareth turned to him and smiled. The crystal vanished as he stood and went with him.

Sarah smiled as she left the room; leaving the door open she went across the hall into her own room. Hoggle and the others were gone now, but the remnants of the party were still there, and she set about cleaning her room up before her parents got back. She felt a little uneasy and worried that Jareth would come back for Toby, but put it out of her mind for the moment. Humming as she tidied up she paused when she righted her music box.

Picking it up she looked at the girl in the center, she was beautiful.

"More beautiful than I could even dream being…" Sarah said setting it down on the vanity.

"Now you know that's not possible." A voice said from the doorway. Turning around she glared at Jareth.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah growled. "I won your game, fair and square!"

"On the contrary, my dear," he drawled walking towards her. "You did not make your way to my castle on your own, you had help."

"You never sai—"

"I said you had to make it on your own. And you did not." He smirked. "So the babe is mine."

"No!" she cried out. "I will die before he is in your hands again!"

"Let me finish, love." She crossed her arms and glared daggers at him. "I will give you a choice, either give me the babe, or take his place."

Whether she liked it or not, her decision was made. She wasn't going to let him have Toby after all she had gone through to save him, so she would go with him. "I'll go with you, but I need to wait until my parents are home so he won't be alone." He nodded and sat on her bed to wait.

"You will never be able to return, so gather up the things you don't wish to lose." She stared at him in confusion. "What?" Shaking her head she did as he suggested and grabbed her duffel bag and began with her stuffed animals. Glancing at Jareth to see him smirking at her, she glared.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she muttered.

"Oh. No reason." There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he watched her.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to leave all but one of the stuffed animals for Toby. Going over to the vanity she took down all her photos and placed them in her bag, along with the music box. Picking up the tiara, she smiled, and placed it back on the vanity. She then took only one of her books, and that was the one that had caused all of this, because she didn't want to risk Toby making the same mistake she did. Gathering the rest of her most precious things, she went and checked on Toby and saw he had curled up around Lancelot and was sound asleep. She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, a single tear slid down her face.

"I love you Toby," she whispered. "I won't ever forget you, I promise." Leaving the room quickly before she started sobbing, she swiftly wiped the tears from her face and went back to her room and wrote a note to her parents saying that she wanted Toby to have anything in her room that he wanted, and that she loved them and would never forget all they had done for her. Signing it, and setting it on her vanity, she began to cry softly.

_By doing this, I'm giving Toby life. This is for _him,_ and I won't ever forget him. _She thought.

Hearing her parents come in she went down and hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Roger asked her. She nodded.

"Karen, can I talk to you for a minute?" This was her last chance to apologize for how bad she had treated her, and she wasn't missing it.

"Sure, sweety." Karen followed her into the kitchen. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." Sarah lied. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. For everything."

"There's nothing to be sorry—"

"Yes there is." Sarah cut her off. "I've done nothing be treat you horribly since you got here, and I just need you to know that I regret every bit of it, and that I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and my dad."

"Well, I don't know what to say…" Karen stuttered. "I'm at a loss for words."

"Then don't say anything." She said softly she gave Karen a hug and then retreated to her room.

"Well?" He said.

"I'm ready now." Jareth nodded and stood up, she grabbed her duffel and he slid his arms around her middle. One second they were in her room, the next they were in the throne room of the castle.


	2. Author's Note

Alright guys, let's get straight to the point, and please don't think I'm rude…scratch that, you can think I'm rude, just be nice about it, okay? I just want you all to know, I have not given up on this story, I'm just going through a lot right now, and can't focus on writing. I apologize, and sincerely hope that I'll be able to start on this again soon. I'm not going to give you the details about it, because I don't know who will see this, and I don't want to broadcast to the world my problems, but I will say that I am emotionally, physically, and mentally unstable right now because of recent events. I will not be writing anything until I can get some semblance or _**normal**_ back into my life.

Because I won't be working on this for an undetermined amount of time, I am going to give permission for anyone to use this for their own work, fan or original. You can add on, write what you think will happen, or alter it for something all together different.

Once again, I'm terribly sorry, and I will not be writing for a while yet. I cannot handle it, in any way, shape, or form. I wish I could, but I just have too much to carry right now.


End file.
